


Dragon Shorts

by Eastofthemoon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of HTTYD drabbles about the Berk teens and their dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I should collect and post all the little prompt fics I've been posting on tumblr. Since I feel they're too short to post on their own, figured it make more sense to post them as a collection and just add more as I go.

He was never going to forget this day. Nope! This day was going to cause him to be forever weary, and he kicked himself for not staying in bed. 

“Hiccup?” Astrid asked as she held out the plate. “You haven’t said, anything? Are you okay?”

Hiccup grip on his spoon tightened and groaned. “I’m alive…I can tell because of the pain.”

Astrid blinked and sighed. “Oh, come on, my soup can’t be that bad!”

Hiccup raised his head. “You try it then.”

Astrid frowned, and then calmly dished up some soup into a bowl. She sat down, and kept a smirk as she dipped her spoon into the soup and took a taste.  
Instantly, she gagged and coughed and nearly fell out of her chair. “My tastebuds feel like they’re on fire!”

“See?” Hiccup said with a weak smile. “Not just me.”

Astrid sighed as she stared at her soup in disappointment. “I finally thought I found something I could cook.”

Hiccup opened his mouth to offer words of comfort, until a large burp was heard throughout the room. They turned to see Toothless happily licking his lips as he scraped the bowl for more of the soup Astrid had given him.

“Well,” Hiccup said with a shrug. “At least it’s a hit with dragons.”

Astrid shook her head, and sighed. “I don’t know if that’s an insult or compliment.”

Hiccup said nothing as he gladly gave his bowl for Toothless to eat.


	2. The Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and Astrid tried to make paint together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Ickaimp for the research on how to make paint for this.

The red ground dust that lay before Hiccup in the mortar almost looked like powdered blood. It was oddly pretty…in a strange warped way. Hiccup set the pestle down on the table as he massaged his hands. 

“I’m almost done grinding the madder,” he told Astrid, “which is good because my hand is killing me.”

Astrid paused in her grinding the woad and rotated her shoulders. “Same, war paint is a great idea for the dragon races, but man I wished we didn’t need so much.”

Hiccup shrugged. “Can’t be helped, that’s just how we can get the paint.” He picked up the mortar and rose. “Granted, I’m more use to it than you are.”

Astrid nodded as she looked over the freshly grinned shade of blue that sat in her mortar. “Think it was a good idea to assign Snotlout to yellow?”

“Can’t be any worse than what the twins did,” he said as he walked past her. “That mess took forever- ack!”

Hiccup tripped and without thinking grabbed Astrid’s shoulder for support and caused the red powder to tip over. He watched helplessly as it landed smeared on Astrid’s cheek, and shoulder.

“Hiccup!” Astrid said in protested as she coughed.

“Sorry,” Hiccup said sheepishly as he instantly reached for a cloth. “Here, let me wipe it off.”

Astrid stared at Hiccup and an evil smirk crossed over her lips. “Not until I get payback.”

Hiccup paused as he drew closer. “Um…what exactly do you mean-”

He was cut off as Astrid took the blue pigment powder and covered Hiccup’s nose with it.

“There!” she said with a laugh. “Now we’re even!”

Astrid continued to laugh as Hiccup tapped his nose and fingered the blue powder. “Oh, yeah,” he said and grinned as he swiftly brushed his fingers against Astrid’s cheek.

“Blue is your colour,” Hiccup said with a snort.

“Oh, now you’re going to get it!” Astrid cried as she yanked her blue bowl and started to chase Hiccup around.

When Gobber walked in a few minutes later, he saw nothing except dust clouds of red and blue, and two teenagers laughing as they chased each other around the room.

He sighed. “Well, that’s two more people to add to the ‘banned from making paint’ list.”


	3. Hold My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they were kids, Astrid would punch Hiccup in the shoulder.

When they were kids, Astrid would punch Hiccup in the shoulder. At first it was out of annoyance or frustration, but as their friendship grew the punches grew gentler.  
It didn’t take long for the punches to the shoulder as a way to cheer Hiccup on when he succeeded.

However, as all things do with age, the punches changed. They morphed into light pats on the shoulder. A pat here when Hiccup was worried about Toothless. A pat here when Hiccup needed to calm himself. A pat here when he got into an argument with his father.

Astrid wasn’t sure when she started to hold his hand. It just evolved somehow without either of them realizing it. No words were needed when she did it. Both Astrid and Hiccup knew it was a way for them to say ‘I’m here’ silently.

After Stoick died, Astrid could see Hiccup struggle the days after. He tried to focus on being chief and rebuilding Berk, and any tears were saved at home where no one could see them. Astrid wasn’t sure what to do to make the pain go away, but she held his hand.

Every time she did, the pain on his face seem to lessen slightly and he would lean against her. 

“Thank you,” he would whisper and Astrid could only squeeze the hand tighter to make it clear she wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
